2009
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] ]] Events *After Walt Disney Pictures left the ''Narnia franchise and the failure of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian destroyed it, 20th Century Fox entered the Narnia franchise with Walden Media. *February 9 - Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, along with Paramount Pictures, enter a deal to become the distributors of DreamWorks films, starting in 2010. *May 18 - Bret Iwan was first called in to be the voice of Mickey Mouse shortly after the death of Wayne Allwine. *December 1 - The creators of Disney's upcoming Tron Legacy boards The Black Hole. *The release of The Princess and the Frog marks the beginning of the Modern Age of Disney Animation. Theatrical releases *February 27 - Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience *March 13 - Race to Witch Mountain *April 10 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *April 22 - Disneynature's Earth *May 22 - The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story *May 29 - Up *July 24 - G-Force *September 9 - Walt & El Grupo *October 2 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 are reissued as a 3-D double feature for two weeks *November 6 - A Christmas Carol *November 27 - Old Dogs *December 11 - The Princess and the Frog Television *February 8 - Sonny with a Chance premieres on the Disney Channel *February 13 - Toon Disney ceases broadcast and is replaced by Disney XD *March 30 - The Replacements airs its final episodes *April 4 - Special Agent Oso premieres on Playhouse Disney *June 26 - Stitch! airs the last episode of the anime. *May 2 - Jonas premieres on the Disney Channel *August 15 - Pinocchio debuts on ABC Family *October 13 - Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) premieres on TV Asahi and Disney Channel Japan. *December 6 - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! premieres on Disney XD *December 8 - Prep & Landing premieres on ABC Albums *September 22 - Phineas and Ferb Books *September 15 - Phineas and Ferb: Oh, Christmas Tree! *December 8'' - Phineas and Ferb: My Funny Valentine'' Video games *February 3 - Phineas and Ferb on Nintendo DS *April 7 - Hannah Montana: The Movie (video game) *May 30 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Japan) *September 29 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (North America) Theme parks *February 14 - The American Idol Experience officially opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *February 14 - Sweet Duffy 2009 begun at Tokyo DisneySea. *March 14 - Sweet Duffy 2009 ended. *April 14 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 25th anniversary celebrations end. *April 15 - Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *June 12 - The Summer Nightastic! promotion begins at the Disneyland Resort, highlighting the return of Fantasmic! and an updated Disney's Electrical Parade *July 4 - The Hall of Presidents re-opens with a new Barack Obama animatronic, voiced by the president himself. *October 9 - Turtle Talk opens at Tokyo DisneySea. Live shows *''Disney On Ice: Let's Celebrate!'' began touring People Deaths *May 18 - Wayne Allwine, - Voice of Mickey Mouse *June 25 - Michael Jackson - Singer and Actor *August 15 - Virginia Davis - Child Actress *December 16 - Roy E. Disney - Son of Roy O. Disney and nephew of Walt Disney, stomach cancer Video releases *January 27 - Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition (DVD) *Feburary 3 - Oliver & Company: 20th Anniversary Edition (DVD) *Feburary 10 - Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer (DVD); Wizards of Waverly Place: Supernaturally Stylin' (DVD) *Feburary 17 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year (1-disc DVD, 2-disc DVD and Blu-ray) *March 3 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua (DVD and Blu-Ray); Air Bud: Special Edition *March 10 - Pinocchio: Platinum Edition (DVD and Blu-ray); Escape to Witch Mountain (DVD); Return from Witch Mountain (DVD) *March 24 - Bolt (DVD, Deluxe DVD, and DVD/Blu-Ray combo) and Lilo & Stitch: 2-Disc Big Wave Edition (DVD) *March 31 - Schoolhouse Rock! Earth (DVD)) and Hannah Montana: Keeping it Real (DVD) *April 7 - Bedtime Stories (DVD, 2-disc Deluxe and 3-disc DVD-Blu-ray combo), My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (DVD), and Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films, V1, V2, and V3 (all DVD) *May 5 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash (DVD); Imagination Movers: Warehouse Mouse Edition (DVD) *May 12 - Hatching Pete/''Dadnapped'' (double feature DVD); Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films, V4, V5, and V6 (all DVD) *June 30 - Jonas Brothers: The (3D) Concert Experience (DVD, 2-disc DVD, and 3-Disc 2D/3D Extended Blu-ray/ DVD/Digital Copy Combo with glasses) and Princess Protection Program *August 4 - Race to Witch Mountain (DVD, Deluxe DVD, and DVD/Blu-ray combo) and The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition (DVD) *August 18 - Hannah Montana: The Movie (DVD, 2-disc DVD, and DVD/Blu-Ray combo) and Pete's Dragon: High-Flying Edition (DVD) *September 1 - Earth (DVD) and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (DVD) *September 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (DVD); Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Enchanted Musical Edition (DVD); Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (Special Edition DVD); Little Einsteins: Fire Truck Rocket's Blastoff (DVD) *September 22 - Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana (DVD) *September 29 - Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Shorts, Volume 7 - Mickey's Christmas Carol (DVD); Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (DVD) *October 6 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *November 3 - Walt Disney Treasures: Zorro - The Complete First and Second Season (seperate DVDs), ickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (DVD) *November 10 - Up (DVD Deluxe DVD, DVD/Blu-ray combo) *November 24 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition (DVD); Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws (DVD) *December 1 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (DVD) *December 15 - G-Force (DVD, Blu-ray, and DVD/Blu-ray combo); Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (DVD) Direct-to-video releases *October 27 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (DVD and DVD/Blu-ray combo) Character debuts *Feburary 19 - Bob Webber *April 18 - Meap and Mitch *July 11 - The Regurgitator *July 18 - Irving *October 24 - Jerry the Platypus *November 6 - Ebenezer Scrooge, Jacob Marley, The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present, The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come, Fezziwig, Tiny Tim *December 8 - Lanny, Wayne, Magee *December 11 - Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Doctor Facilier, Mama Odie, Juju, Charlotte La Bouff, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, Stella, James, Shadow Demons, Firefly family, Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers 2009